Lynnette can wash $95$ cars in $5$ days. How many cars can Lynnette wash in $11$ days?
We're trying to find the number of cars Lynnette can wash in $11$ days. If in ${5}$ days, Lynnette can wash ${95}$ cars, then in $1$ day, she can wash $19$ cars.  So, in ${11}$ days, Lynnette can wash ${209}$ cars.